(Un) Forgotten
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Sakakibara Ren terlanjur mendorong daun pintu yang semestinya tidak ia buka. /RenAsa /light romance, DLDR! [Chp. 0: PROLOGUE]


Keingintahuan adalah hal yang mutlak eksis sekuat apapun kau mengalihkan wajah darinya. Rasa penasaran yang tidak terpuaskan akan menggerogoti akalmu tanpa sisa ampas, mendidihkan otak lantas menggelitik ulu hatimu jikalau kau mengekang jari-jarimu itu, membendung nafsu untuk mengeksplorasi hal-hal yang menyesakkan benakmu.

Tidak, ia tahu tidak semestinya ia membuka pintu jati itu—menikmati kala derit misteriusnya menggoda akal, menyingkronkan pompaan jantungnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang perlahan meluncuri leher jenjangnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa itu tabu; dan peringatan dari dosen pembimbingnya adalah mutlak.

' _Kalian akan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu di villa pribadi keluarga saya, dan saya takkan terlalu membatasi gerak-gerik kalian, namun satu yang perlu kalian ingat: jangan sekali-sekali kalian mendekati apalagi membuka kamar yang terletak di loteng paling atas. Bila kalian sampai membukanya, bersiaplah menerima hukuman dari saya. Camkan itu!"_

Ia tahu. Ia tahu kalau larangan selamanya terlarang—ayolah, ia bukan mahasiswa yang tolol. Namun larangan itu justru menarik nafsu nakalnya untuk sedikit saja mengintip— _mungkin saja_ —'rahasia' yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh dosennya.

Modal usaha serta kenekatan takkan tega mengkhianatinya, ia percaya. Dan tanpa disangka, keahlian _picking_ yang diasahnya bersama Akabane— _siswa hukum yang populer berkat kebandelannya itu_ —bekerja ampuh di luar dugaan!

Kini yang terpantul di retinanya, bagai nirwana. Oase di kala kemarau. Malaikat agung pemetik harpa, dengan kirana sebagai permadaninya. Demi Tuhan! Lekas benar berjuta metafora— _refleks khusus bagi seorang pujangga_ —menyetrum otaknya, berlomba-lomba menggambarkan eksistensi manis yang membuat mulutnya menganga!

Karena sungguh, memang benar cantik, apalagi dipermanis dengan sinar redup rembulan yang samar-samar mencitrakan rona persik pada pipinya. Lalu bola _amethyst_ itu! Fitur wajah yang menyita atensi lebih dari segalanya!

' _Inikah sosok yang harus terus disembunyikan oleh Gakuhou-sensei apapun taruhannya?! Mungkin umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dariku—paling jauh 8 tahun, kurasa. Wah, kalau aku telaten dalam menjadi murid terbaik Gakuhou-sensei, tidak mustahil 'kan aku bisa menjalin hubungan denga—'_

"—maaf, tapi sampai kapan kau akan memandangi wajahku?"

Tuhan, mohon sadarkan Sakakibara Ren sebelum jantung, otak dan hatinya mulai menggila.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Un) Forgotten**

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei

Sakakibara Ren – Asano Gakushuu  
 _THE PROLOGUE_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Um anu, selamat malam… kurasa?"

Kikuk. Sakakibara Ren mendadak kikuk, kontra dengan perangai ala buaya darat yang kerap digunakannya sehari-hari. Bagaimana tidak, situasi kini begitu canggung! Siapa juga yang tahu bahwa yang tadi ia niati untuk diintip adalah seorang manusia? Lalu mengapa anak ini tak berucap sepatahpun kata, malah membiarkan jemari nakalnya membobol kunci kamar, dan baru sekarang menegurnya ketika ia tengah kekeringan kata-kata?

 _Aaargh, ia pasti ingin mengerjaiku, menertawakanku yang tertangkap basah tengah mengintipinya!_

"Bukannya aku ingin menertawaimu. Rasanya lucu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya kamarku dibobol di tengah malam." anak itu mengulas senyum geli, "kau seperti om-om mesum yang berniat memangsa satu-dua gadis saja."

"S-sembarangan! Jangan samakan aku dengan pemerkosa, bukan itu niatku…" Sakakibara semerah tomat, karena merasa sedikit tersinggung… juga malu.

"Lalu apa niatmu? Mengapa nekat membuka paksa kamarku?"

"Err, itu—"

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak peduli apa niatmu—bila sama dengan orang mesum pun, tinjuku akan cukup untuk membuatmu trauma. Yang jelas aku ingin percakapan kita segera selesai, supaya aku dapat kembali belajar dengan tenang." Telapak yang (jelas) lebih mungil dari milik Sakakibara itu kemudian bergerak, menutup kamus besar bahasa Jepang di atas meja kayu kemudian mengulur di depan matanya.

"Namaku Gakushuu, putra tunggal dari Asano Gakuhou. Salam kenal, kak Sakakibara Ren."

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

Ku ngebet pengen nulis RenAsa dengan age difference / Selamat menikmati mahasiswa!Ren dan younger!Shuu/ #melipirpergi

Maaf kalo ada yg seharusnya italic terus hilang, itu salah hapeku ;-;

Mind to give me a review? (:3

[09.08.2016_2:50 PM_jam kosong pelajaran.]


End file.
